


Recording

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.“Filming you. Duh. You more than anyone should know how a camera works. ”





	Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Gravando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012139) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Meiling was spending the afternoon at Tomoyo's house, which had been happening fairly often since she had moved back to Tomoeda early in high school.

Sometimes in those afternoons they would watch movies, other times they would talk about past adventures and maybe future ones. Other days they just stayed in Tomoyo's room while each one did a different activity. This was one of those days, Tomoyo was designing a new dress for Sakura on her desk while Meiling was lying in bed reading a magazine.

It took a few minutes for Tomoyo to realize that the noise of the pages turning had stopped, when she turned to see what Meiling was doing now she was surprised to find a camera facing her. With the camera's red light indicating Meiling was not watching one of Tomoyo's recordings but making one of her own.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

“Filming you. Duh. You more than anyone should know how a camera works. ”

“What I wanted to ask is why. I'm not doing anything special ”

"Because you look lovely, and I've come to the conclusion that you spend too much time behind the camera and not enough in front of it and I intend to fix it."

"When did you come to this conclusion?"

“Five minutes ago. But I'm the proactive type so I decided to start at once ”

"I noticed" Tomoyo said and got back to drawing , this time with a slight flush on her cheeks.


End file.
